12_monkeysfandomcom-20200223-history
Paradox
This article is about the episode. For the temporal event, see Paradox (event). Amanda Schull as Noah Bean as |guests = Barbara Sukowa as Emily Hampshire as Todd Stashwick as Mark Margolis as Papa Werner Patrick Garrow as Matthew Cole Demore Barnes as Alisen Down as Tom Noonan as |co-stars = Andrew Gillies as |previous = |next = }} " " is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of 12 Monkeys. It first aired at 9:00 p.m. on April 3, 2015 on Syfy. Synopsis With Cole dying from the effects of time-travel, Railly must find the one person who can save him.http://uk.ign.com/tv/12-monkeys/1 Timeline 2015 Coming home from a meeting with her father, the Jones of 2015 is accosted at gunpoint by Cassandra, who found her thanks to the address Cole received from her in 2017. Cassandra demands that Jones help save Cole from the lethal effects of splintering. At Cassandra's bookstore, a dying Cole goes into cardiac arrest, but is revived by Aaron. After Cassandra shows her copies of her own future research, Jones is persuaded to see Cole. She suggests that Cole can be cured by injecting him with DNA from his younger, 2015 self. Aaron argues with Cassandra, saying that saving the world from the plague is not his fight, and that his fight is to save her. He leaves. Jennifer interrupts a Markridge Group board meeting. She announces that she has been released from the mental institution and that she is instigating a hostile takeover of Markridge. She removes the CEO and installs herself as the new CEO. Jones and Cassandra go looking for Cole's father, Matthew. When they arrive at Matthew's garage, the man there claims he is not Matthew Cole. However, Cassandra recognizes young Cole playing outside. Railly explains her story to the man in the garage, now revealed to be Matthew, after which he tries to drive her off at gunpoint. When she mentions the Army of the 12 Monkeys, he lowers his gun and says that Cole's mother, Marian, claimed the Army was after her. He goes with them. When he lays eyes on the adult Cole, father and son instantly recognize each other, and they have a happy reunion while Cassandra takes a blood sample from the young Cole. Aaron goes to meet Olivia, hoping to cut a deal to ensure his and Cassandra's safety. He has reservations about helping them, but she claims that the plague is merely a form of natural selection, and that it is only natural for him to want to protect himself and Cassandra. Cassandra gets a call from Aaron and meets him. He asks her to get in a car and drive away with him for her protection, but she refuses and hits him. Running back to the store, she grabs the young Cole and she, Jones, and Matthew flee as the Pallid Man and his troops attack the store. As the others escape, Matthew stays behind to defend young Cole, but he is shot dead by the Pallid Man. Adult Cole remains in the store to confront the Pallid Man. He injects himself with the blood sample from young Cole, causing a temporal paradox that results in a massive explosion, defeating the Army. The injection also cures Cole's illness. Later, Cole, Jones, and Cassandra drop young Cole off in foster care. Jones says goodbye to him and Cassandra after informing him that the cure has removed his ability to travel through time. The two watch, hand in hand, as young Cole makes a new friend--young Ramse. 2043 Jones attempts to rebuild Project Splinter, ordering her team to search through their archives for further historical clues about the Army of the 12 Monkeys. She finds a strange red plant growing on the time machine, and asks Dr. Adler to analyze it. He informs her that it is English ivy, but from a totally different geological era when there was much more carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. An alarm sounds, and they open the door to find a terrified Whitley holding a severed human head. Outside, a group of blue-skinned men prepare to invade the Temporal Facility. They are being guided by Deacon. Clues Cole's mother, Marion, was afraid of the Army of the 12 Monkeys and feared she couldn't protect Cole Production Notes *José Ramse appeared only as a child. Quotes *'Matthew Cole:' The only failure is giving up. Gallery 112Recap1.png 112Recap2.png 112Recap3.png 112Recap4.png 112Recap5.png 112Recap6.png 112Recap7.png 112Recap8.png 112Recap9.png 112Recap10.png 112Recap11.png 112Recap12.png 112Recap13.png 112Recap14.png 112Recap15.png 112Recap16.png 112Recap17.png 112Recap18.png 112Recap19.png 112Recap20.png 112Recap21.png References ----